A Christmas To Remember
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas celebrates her first Christmas together with John and their friends. Must have an open mind to read this. Please RR


It was a mixed emotion of irritation and fear. Fear that he would not make it home safe and irritation that he would risk his life for a stupid tree. That was the feeling that Pocahontas experienced as she sat by the window of their small Jamestown home. She didn't like it one bit. Outside, the weather was anything but cheerful. The wind howled loudly and the snow pelted down from above, seeming satisfied to hit the ground and anything in it's way with great force.  
  
Earlier, when she had voiced her concerns to John, he had simply shrugged it off. "Don't worry about me, Pocahontas," he had said. "It's only a little snowstorm. Never hurt anyone." Realizing he had no intention of backing down, she had reluctantly backed off and let him do as he pleased. It was that action she now regretted. This was not just a snowstorm. Even the term blizzard seemed like an understatement at this point.   
  
Pocahontas finally turned from the window and slowly made her way back to the kitchen where she was preparing supper. When she reached the large kettle that hung over the fireplace, she lifted the lift and took in the savory aroma of fresh-cooking chicken. It was almost done and the potatoes and cornbread that accompanied it weren't far behind. The last thing to be checked was the apple pie she was preparing for dessert. John's favorite.   
  
Seeing that the pie was nearly done, Pocahontas removed it from the oven and  
  
gently set it on the counter to cool. She then took a small cup and saucer done from the cuboard and poured herself a cup of hot herbal tea that she had been preparing. Taking her tea with her, she quietly returned to her post by the window. The weather hadn't gotten any better and didn't look as though it would at this point. This only made her worries and fears grow. Why did he have to be so darn stubborn!!  
  
Ever since her wedding to John Smith in September, life had never been quite the same. Even though she loved him with all her heart and couldn't imagine life without him, he had a few characteristics about himself that drove her absolutely nuts! Like tonight, for instance. He was bound determined to get what he called a Christmas Tree, what it was, she didn't know, even though he knew the weather conditions. Besides that, as if risking his own life wasn't enough, he had enlisted the aid of Thomas as well. She could only imagine how Thomas's wife, Linda felt. On top of that, John also insisted on having all of their friends over for what he called a tree-trimming party. Again she had no idea what it was, but because she loved him and because it seemed to be second nature to him, she would support it.   
  
Pocahontas slowly lifted the tea to her lips and gently took a small sip. The hot liquid burned her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly spat out the offending tea, replaced the cup on the saucer. When she reached the kitchen, she emptied the cup of it's contents, rinsed it out and filled it with a fresh batch, this time, however, placing on the counter to steep for awhile.   
  
Pocahontas slowly let her eyes wander around her small cabin. The kitchen was fairly large for a house of this particular size. There was a good size fireplace with a large, black kettle hanging in it for preparing soup or anything else. There was also a small wood-burning stove and a small oven used for baking. Outlining the entire room were a series of small cupboards and a small sink in the far corner. In the middle of the room, sat a small oak table with four similar chairs. Pocahontas smiled and gently ran a hand along the smooth wood. This table set had been a wedding gift from Thomas and Linda and she absolutely loved it.   
  
Adjoined to the kitchen was the main living room of the cabin. It too held a large fireplace that, at times, did double for cooking, however it was mostly used for enjoyment. One of her favorite things to do was curl up with John holding her close and sit and talk for hours at a time. Sometimes, falling asleep in arms and waking the next morning, only to see he hadn't moved at all. Pocahontas smiled to herself and closed her eyes, savoring the memories.  
  
Only the sound of the front door opening and quickly closing, along with the sound of wind rushing in, bringing the frigid cold with it, bring her back to the present moment. The noise startled her and she whirled around to see who was there. Nakoma met her gaze and waved. "Wingapo" she greeted  
  
Pocahontas quickly made her way over to assist her friend with her heavy deerskin coat and scarf. "Nakoma," she said in surprise. "How on earth did you get here. It's almost impossible to find your way through." Nakoma shrugged. "John helped me."  
  
Pocahontas gasped. her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my word! John! Nakoma, is he alright!? Where is he!? When did you last see him!?" she asked, pelting one question after another at her best friend.   
  
Nakoma took a step back and held her hands up in mock defense. "Whoa!" she said. "One question at a time. What happened to the free-spirited woman I know just six months ago?"  
  
Pocahontas crossed her arms over her chest and threw her friend a warning look. "She grew up and got face to face with reality. She married the most incredible man in the world who, might I add, she loves with all her heart and hasn't seen or heard from in hours all because of something called a Christmas tree, which, by the way, I still haven't the faintest idea what it is and I'm going crazy with worry. Do you see my point?"  
  
Nakoma raised her eyebrows as Pocahontas turned back to the window, concern still on her face. Seeing that she was upset, Nakoma slowly went up to her and gave her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry." she said. "I know you're worried. If I were in your moccasins, I'd probably be the same. But don't worry. John's fine." At this comment, Pocahontas again turned to face her friend. "How do you know?" she asked. Nakoma released her friend in order to face her again. "Because I walked back here with him. He's around the back of the house trying to prune the Christmas Tree so it will fit through your front door. That's how big it is." Pocahontas eyes widened in amazement. "I had no idea. But that still doesn't make it so special. All the trees around here are big. What is it about this one that makes it so special?" "Nakoma shrugged. "I don't know" she said. "I was just along for the trip."   
  
Pocahontas glanced at her friend, then turned and made her way to the kitchen once more, motioning for Nakoma to follow, which she did. Upon arriving, Nakoma sat down at the table while Pocahontas poured hr a cup of tea, carefully, picked up her own, now cool from setting, and slowly made her way over to join her friend. She sat down across from her and offered the hot cup to Nakoma, who accepted it, grateful for the refreshment from the cold winter around them. Pocahontas thoughtfully sipped her own, neither of the friends saying a word, just enjoying time together.   
  
There serenity was interrupted by the door opening and closing a second time with the cold rush of wind. However this time it was also accompanied by a male groan and something large thumping onto the floor. Both Pocahontas and Nakoma snapped to attention and their eyes darted to toward the door. There stood John, his back pressed up against the door and breathing heavily. His normally golden hair was colored white from a small blanket of snow covering it. He looked toward the kitchen and met the gazes of his wife and Nakoma and gave them a small smirk. "Well honey," he said. "I guess you were right about the storm."  
  
Pocahontas just stayed in place, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to run into his arms, thankful that he as alive and never let him go. The other part of her wanted to slug him for his stupidity in going out. Instead she slowly rose form her seat and walked over to the kettle. "Tea?" she asked, holding up the kettle, eyebrows raised. John nodded and turned to take of his heavy coat and boots. Pocahontas poured him a small cup and hung the kettle back in pace as John made his way to the kitchen. He accepted the cup from her outstretched hand and was about to drink when he noticed the mixed look of relief and irritation on her face.   
  
Quickly setting the cup aside, he pulled her close and he felt her arms tighten around him and the slight shaking of the body as she cried. He shot Nakoma a look for help, but her only response was getting up from her chair and moving to the door to put on her outer garments. "I'm going over to Thomas's" she said softly. Before either could protest, she held up her hand to silence them. "I'll be fine. I'll see your in about a half an hour." Without another word she slipped quietly out the door, leaving the couple in silence.  
  
With Nakoma now gone, John slowly pulled away from his wife. Tears stained her copper cheeks and dark eyes. She met his gaze now. "I'm sorry." she managed to say. "It's just that I was so worried I'd never see you again and if that had happened..." she stopped. John shook his head and pulled her to him once more. "I'm sorry too. You were right. I shouldn't have gone out. I was a major idiot. Forgive me for making you worry?" he asked, giving her a small simile. Pocahontas shook her and laughed. "Of course" she nodded "Can you forgive me for being such a worrier?" John looked at her at smirked. Pulling her against him again, he kissed her that took her breath away. When they released, Pocahontas smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she quipped  
  
John smiled and winked at her, before leading her back towards the door. In front of it lay a large evergreen tree, wet from the melted snow on it's branches. Pocahontas looked at him confused. "What is it?" she asked. "That, my dear, "John replied "is a Christmas Tree." Pocahontas cocked her head. "It's just looks like a plain old tree to me." John nodded. "Maybe now it does, but just you wait. Pretty soon you'll see why it's so special."  
  
Pocahontas sighed and walked over to the couch, pulling John behind her. He could tell something was bothering her. "Pocahontas," he asked. "What's wrong." She looked at him and replied. "Oh, John. Sometimes I feel so out of place around you and our friends. You have all these strange holidays and celebrations. I just wished I understood better." John looked at her with love and concern in his eyes. "Honey, if you want me to explain to you about Christmas, all you had to do was ask." Pocahontas shrugged. "I was afraid you would think I was an idiot." "For being curious?" John asked. "Pocahontas, I would never think you're an idiot. I know that the customs and celebrations are new to you. I want you to be able to enjoy them with me and I want to do the same for you and your people and customs. Now what do you want to know?"  
  
Pocahontas shrugged. "Anything would be helpful at this point." John thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "Most people gives gifts to the important people in their lives at Christmas. Small children believe in a large man dressed in a red suit named Santa Clause that travels around the whole world in one night, delivering presents to all of the good children. That night is called Christmas eve. December 24 by our time. Then on Christmas morning. December 25, the children all awake and run to open their gift piled under the tree, al brimming with anticipation of what Santa has brought them. "Do you follow so far" At her nod he went on.  
  
"Most people celebrate the birth of Christ on that day as well." At her confused look, he stood up and crossed the room. He picked up a large black book with the words "Holy Bible" etched into the cover. He sat back down and opened it to the book of Luke. "Here." he said. "this explains it all." For some time, they sat together on the couch, Pocahontas listening with fascination to the story of the angel's visit to marry, the trip to Bethlehem, the baby Jesus being born in a manger and the visits of the shepherds and wise men to see him. When John finished reading, he replaced the book back on the table and met his wife's gaze. "Does that help." he asked. She nodded. "Thank you for taking the time." she said softly. "I think I understand now." John smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you for wanting to be part of this." She returned his smile. "I do." she said. "and I love you." "Right back at you." he smiled as he leaned in to softly kiss her.  
  
Their tender moment, however, was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. John rolled his eyes and looked at his wife, amusement on his face. "They pick the worst times." he said, his face inches from her own. She smiled and playfully pushed him away. "Go let them in!" she laughed as she stood. John gave her a backward glance, smirked and then made is way to the door in order to let his friends in. When he opened the door, there stood Thomas, Linda and Nakoma, all huddled together, trying their best to keep warm. "Hey." John said when he saw them. "Don't just stand there. Come on in."  
  
Thomas looked his friend in the eyes. "It sure took you long enough to answer the door." she said, a smile playing on his face. "Oh Thomas, leave them alone." Linda defended as she slipped out of her coat. "You remember what it was like to be newlyweds." Her bright eyes shone as if recalling sweet memories. "Yes, anyhow." Nakoma intervened. "Let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." John replied as he clapped his hands together. "Come on Thomas. Help me with the tree and let the ladies do their own thing in the kitchen." "Right behind you Thomas called as he followed John out the door.  
  
For the next hour or so, things were light in the Smith home. John and Thomas brought in a tree stand and attempted several times at getting the tree upright until it finally decided to stay. The women chatted lightly about the weather, marriage and life in general. They also laughed when the men couldn't seemed to get the dumb tree up and cheered them when they finally did. Having that task completed, John asked Thomas to help him with some boxes from the small attic. When they came down, the women abandoned their tea and came to join the men in the living room.  
  
"Right." John said, his voice laced with tiredness. "Now that we finally have that thing up, it's time to decorate it. " He glanced at the tree, as if daring it to even try something. Returning his gaze to the task at hand, he began to open the boxes. Pocahontas had never seen anything like it.  
  
Inside of the boxes were small glass balls. Fragile and light, they were quite lovely. Each one had a different design etched into it. The one that she know held in her hand had a snowflake on it. She looked over at Nakoma and they both shrugged. Following the example of the others, they slowly walked over to the tree and gently hung their ornaments, as John called them, on it's branches.  
  
Pocahontas gasped at what happened next. When the light from the candles reflected off of the balls, they shimmered brightly. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She felt John slip his arm around her waist and she looked up into his eyes. "Beautiful isn't it? he asked. She nodded and slipped her slender arms around him and pulled him close. "Very." she answered.   
  
The decorating continued for almost and hour. Besides the glass balls, there were also many wooden ornaments, carved into all shapes and sizes. At last John hung the last ornament on the tree and proclaimed it done. This brought cheers from everyone in the room. Thomas's comment interrupted their joyous celebration. "Not yet. John, you forgot to hang up this." He held up a small cluster of green leaves and small red berries. John caught the idea. He walked over to Thomas and took the small plant from him. "Of course." he replied. "How could I forget this."  
  
Pocahontas looked confused. "What is it?" John winked at Thomas and then turned to face his wife. "It's mistletoe." he answered. "What's it for?" Nakoma inquired. John smirked. "Well, if you stand under the mistletoe, something very special happens to you." Pocahontas looked even more confused. "What?" John walked over to her and held the mistletoe over her head. "This." Before she had a chance to protest, John dipped her backwards and claimed her lips in a kiss that would not soon be forgotten. Cheers erupted from all around them. Pocahontas, now getting into the celebration, through her arms around his neck and thoroughly kissed him back.  
  
Nakoma cleared her throught loudly and the couple released their embrace to face their friends. Pocahontas looked a bit embarrassed, while John didn't seemed the least bit bothered. "Yes?" he asked mockingly with a hint of a simile. Nakoma crossed her arms and smirked at both of them. "Well," Pocahontas said, clearly embarrassed. "Nakoma, will you help me with the pie please?" Nakoma nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Pocahontas pulled away from John, whose arms still held her and made her way to help her friend.   
  
While they went to the kitchen, the others made themselves comfortable in the living room, chatting about life in general. Pocahontas brought five plates down from the cuboard and then went over to get some silverware. She brought them over to Nakoma, who was slicing the pie. All of a sudden, she felt a strange motion in her abdomen. It caught her off guard and her hand flew to cover her stomach. Noticing this, Nakoma was at once alarmed. "Pocahontas!" she said, in a whisper as not to alert anyone else. "are you alright?" Pocahontas smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I moved wrong." Nakoma, satisfied for now, resumed her duty of putting the slices on to plates.  
  
Pocahontas smiled to herself as she assisted her friend. She knew what was wrong. She had denied it because she didn't want anyone to know. Not yet. There would come a time. She picked up several sauces and carried them into the living room. Handing one to John, she sat down beside him and leaned against him. Conversation flowed easily between them and the pie was finished in no time. Pocahontas was just picking up her saucer when the feeling came again. It was stronger this time and took her by surprise, causing her to drop her saucer to the floor, smashing it to pieces.  
  
At once, all attention was on her and she fled to her bedroom, too embarrassed to face them. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed sobbing. A soft knock caused her to stop. Her husband's voice flowed through. "Honey, it's me. Are you alright?" Hearing the concern in his voice, she slowly opened the door and allowed John to step inside. "Are you alright?" she asked her. "I saw you double over and was worried something was wrong. Is everything normal."  
  
Pocahontas let out a nervous laugh. "No John. Everything's not normal." At the look of alarm on his face she quickly continued. "Everything's not normal, but everything's fine. I'm pregnant, John! We're going to have a baby!" John's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Are you sure?" he asked. Pocahontas crossed her arms. "I think I would know." she laughed. John broke into a huge smile. He let out a whoop, grabbed her and they danced around the room together. Then he kissed her long and slow. "Hey what's going on- Oh my word they're at it again." Nakoma said, teasing in her voice. "Man we can't leave you two along for nothing." Thomas teased. "What was the yell for anyway?" John looked at his wife. "Should we tell them?" She shrugged and leaned in closer to him. "Might as well." "Tell us what?" Linda asked.  
  
John looked at his wife and the back to their friends, all possessing questioning looks on their faces. "We're going to have a baby." he announced proudly. Screams and cheers went up from the group and hugs and handshakes were exchanged all around. Nakoma and Linda talked amongst themselves about a baby shower and other things.  
  
In the midst off all the excitement. Pocahontas caught John's eye and smiled as he squeezed her hand. She had come to love this holiday called Christmas. It had brought together fun, family and friends. The next one would bring many new memories to be made and even a new life. Yes, this would be a good Christmas and as good as it would be, she knew that the future ones would be even better. 


End file.
